Web applications are implemented by a combination of hardware and software and run in a web browser. Applications are a popular target for attackers. Applications can have vulnerabilities susceptible to attacks. Examples of attacks on applications include cross-site scripting. Cross-site scripting enables attackers to inject a client-side script into web pages viewed by others.